1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computer-aided engineering tools for designing electronic systems, particularly to software tools for defining component placement and interconnection on double-sided printed circuit boards.
2. Description of the Background Art
In designing complex electronic systems, computer-aided engineering (CAE) tools are used to define certain system functionality, typically by specifying what electrical components are included in the system and how such components are interconnected. In addition, such CAE tools may be used for laying-out physically the system components and interconnections routed therebetween, typically on a printed circuit board (PCB) or a semiconductor substrate ("chip").
For practical reasons, such as reducing manufacturing cost or increasing system performance, it is desirable to place and interconnect components on the PCB or chip in an efficient or "packed" manner. In this way, more component functionality may be placed on a given substrate, and the length of signal wires interconnecting components placed thereon is minimized. Additionally, other system constraints may be imposed on the design lay-out, such as preferred placement of components or signal paths having critical timing, as well as, thermal or power limitations on the design.
More recently, in the case of double-sided PCBs, whereby components are placed and interconnected on both sides of a common substrate, it would be desirable to provide a CAE tool which places and interconnects components according to practical design constraints.